


233B

by Zugzwang (thunderdone)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Gen, Interview, M/M, reeducation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil goes in for reeducation. The survey beforehand is recorded by the administrator to be kept on permanent record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird format which I have never done before, so I apologize if it is difficult to read. This was part of an hour writing challenge with a friend, which I may edit later, but for now, here it is!

**Preface Notes** : _Subject 223B is the main subject from Radio Radio Gamma, the host. He has a history of not complying and/or "not realizing" he is not complying with what we are asking for him to do. This will be his seventh reeducation within this decade. This is my second time with him as a subject. I have bolded 223B's words, and will write in his actions with no effect on them._

* * *

 

Cecil was calm, almost frighteningly. His left leg was crossed on top of his right one, ankle resting over his knee, with a bit of skin peeking out from between where his sock ended (which, for the record, had blue owls spotting it). His hand, with veins prominent, rested on his foot, drumming a pattern in 12/8 time on the white rims of his sneakers. The purple painted nails left little marks over the rims if he dragged them, but were rubbed away easily when he noticed. A blue vest made from jean material with buttons for various causes over a tie dye shirt made for a gaudy sight, and the black flowers shifting slowly back and forth in his hair did nothing to help his rather idiotic sense of style. He stared at the door, waiting patiently for someone to come through. How he knew where the door was is beyond any of us, but the current theory is that his third eye is the culprit. He made consistent eye contact, blinking only once or twice a minute. The subjects he didn't seem eager to answer to were the only spots where he broke the contact. 

_Please state your full name, the one you are registered under by the town.  _

**I am Cecil Gershwin Palmer.**

_ State your age, weather it is biological or the only one you know. If you do not know, we will cross reference it with information from our databases. _

**I'm not entirely sure, maybe around thirty?**

At the posing of the next question, he broke eye contact for the first time, picking at the yellow laces of his shoes. 

_Thank you for your guess. What is your gender, pronoun of use, and biological sex._

**Do I have to answer this question?**  

_ Yes.  _

**I'm genderfluid, with he/him pronouns, but I am biologically male.**

He straightened his back once more and began to reclaim eye contact. ~~I don't like him being taller than me.~~

_I understand how hard it can be to describe those sorts of things, thank you for your compliance. What rank are you, Cecil?_

**Dark Corporal Scout.**

_Horoscope and year you were born under._

**Sagittarius and Dragon.**

_What is your height, weight, and the last time you ate. These are all factors we must take into affect before we are able to reeducate you. If you have any other forms, such as if you are able to shapeshift into a passion fruit, now would be the time to let us know._

**I am six feet five inches, one hundred forty pounds. I can sometimes shift my physical form into a different gender, but only when the moon is a waxing Gibbous to a waning Gibbous.**

_As a general survey conducted by the Night Vale Citizen's Generalization, please tell us your sexual orientation, MBTI grouping, your vision, elemental, and gaslight._

**Oh, well, of course, I'm always eager to aid the citzens of Night Vale in any way I can. I am pansexual, ENTP, 40/40 vision, water, and blue with a hint of green.**

_Are there any immediate relatives or significant others who will need to know of your reeducation?_

**Carlos. You know, the scientist? He has the most wonderf-**

The movements were quick, but at the question of significant others, he lowered his foot and braced both of his hands over his knees. At first glance, it seemed that the rims of his eyes were glowing a soft purple, but it may have been only an illusion.

_ Thank you, Cecil. That's enough. Now, in your own words, please will you state why you are here. If you do not know why you may be here, please recount the events that took place immediately before your seizure.  _

After rolling his sleeves up over his elbows, he placed them on the table, gesticulating vaguely as he went through the topic. It seemed very normal to him, although most residents, even if they have been reeducated before, often are startled and stumble over their words. From the way he speaks, it's clear to see why he is a radio host; so smooth and quick when he needs to be.

 

**Ah, um, yes, okay. I was at the radio station which I work at, and I was recounting the news, as it is my job. Today, Nick Teller, the auto shop teacher at the Night Vale High School, was doing a presentation at the Museum of Forbidden Technologies. He had been selected to do this neat little presentation on some of the inventions he has been able to create his his years of work. Normally, there's this kind of ugly looking green tarp dragged over the presenter's  body so nobody can see them, and a white noise would be played over whatever he was saying so nothing could be learned from what he was saying. Somehow, the tarp was torn off while he was speaking, and the noise machine got unplugged or something, and everybody viewing it was able to see and hear what he was saying. I only did my job, recounting the news, and consequently, what he was saying. We all make mistakes, this was just one of my bigger ones.**

A pearly toothed smile came easily, but not so it seemed sleazy. 

_Alright, Cecil. Please stand, and step back to the chair over resting against the back wall. Lay back and close your eyes. You will be strapped into the chair, and a helmet will be lowered over your eyes. Do not struggle, do not move. A sedative will be injected, which should fully wear off in around twelve hours. After that, your doctor will summon you for an appointment, where you will be given medication for at least half a month to insure that the reeducation stays. Take this time off of work, do not strain yourself. Do you understand?_

**Yes, I do, thank you.**

_Thank you._

**I wish you well in your forthcoming months.**

* * *

 

 **Summary:**  Cecil is a weirdo and I would prefer not to be assigned to him again.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil is taken care of after his ordeal with the reeducation. Carlos helps, the town approved doctor helps, and things are a-okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun talking about Cecil and writing the first part, and I thought I would have fun writing a second part! Enjoy and feel free to leave criticism.

_Doctor's Note: Cecil Gershwin Palmer_

Two doses of a simple anti-inflammatory daily for two weeks with food. If after the painkillers are removed, pain starts up,  trans-cutaneous electrical nerve simulator therapy should be started, possibly once every two weeks. If it continues after, submit for inspection of your psyche and the stability of your inner clockwork men, who may have gone into a state of disarray and forgotten how to do their jobs.

 

* * *

 

Midday sunlight bled through the curtains of the room Cecil and Carlos had opted to share, leaking over the windowsill, prowling the floor before climbing up onto the bed, dancing over the covers to fall upon closed eyelids. Cecil rested on the bed, all the energy wrung from his limp body, all previous energy taken from him through the reeducation. When the light danced across his face, he scrunched his nose up in dissatisfaction. His boyfriend stands to draw down the blinds, taking the time to make sure the bottom of it was perfectly parallel with the base of the window. It was a fruitless piece of kindness, but well taken by the now conscious Cecil. As Carlos turned to check back on him, he rolled onto his back, extending his arms out to either side of him.

"Oh thank goodness, I was so worried, sweetie, how do you feel? Are you in any pain? The secret police officer put some painkillers on the bedside table, I can get you some water to go with them, or some food. I can get you some light food, if you're feeling a bit woozy or anything. Are you cold?" Sitting back down beside Cecil, he caresses the back of his bony hand  and attempts to still his wildly bouncing leg. It was his habit to be anxious over any new event in Night Vale, especially one that sounded as if Cecil was being completely changed. Of course, he had heard of the reeducation process, but didn't expect to have a direct encounter with them as soon as it arose.

The surroundings, for Cecil, blurred as he sat up, making a quick assessment of his situation. Was he in pain? Yes, his head was pounding and his stomach hurt. The second part may have only been due to the fact that he hadn't had the time to eat lunch before he was taken for his reeducation. Did he want some light food and water? Yes again, this was turning out to be quite an easy interview with himself. Cold? Not remotely. After clearing his parched throat a few times, he pipes up,"Thank you, Carlos, I'll be okay. Some water and something light would be wonderful." His fingers spider across the quilts the Erikas had created for them to wind between the calloused fingers of his partner. "Everything is going to be okay." 

Carlos nodded vigorously, raising the hand to kiss quickly before hurrying off to capture a rogue applesauce and get each of them a water.His lab coat fanned out behind him as he walked at a brisk pace, tempting the dust cannibals to come out from their safe havens, under bookshelves filled only with ideals. All the worry balled up in the pit of his stomach never failed to make his cells respire quickly and dehydrate him. Once he coaxes out the applesauce jar and cracks the neck, removing the lid from its little tamper evident band. On his way back to their room, he grabs two spoons and two glasses of water, almost spilling a few times as he rushes back.

A quiet chuckle leaves Cecil. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon, its okay." 

"I know, Ceec, I just want to be able to help you, you know?" He passes over the glass of water, gripping it all the tighter as the condensation slicks the edges, before he begins to read the label on the painkillers. "These seem manageable, okay." Shaking out the two pills onto his hand, he finally manages to sit himself down on the bed beside Cecil.

Reading over his shoulder as he sips the water, Cecil considers the note. "I think I get two weeks off for this? I can never remember. For Strex, I got one off. Investigating Fey gave me a two day suspension. I think I get two weeks, no matter what, of recovery time for reeducation." He takes the pills from Carlos, popping them into his mouth and letting them slide smoothly down. "I hope management feeds Khoshek while I'm gone."

They split the applesauce between the two of them, each alternating between little bites and little gulps. Once a few, comfortable minutes of silence ticked past, Carlos stands, mumbling something about the bathroom, before parting from Cecil to care for his own needs. This gives Cecil time to consider the older times, the other times he was reeducated by the shadow organization considered to be their government and what he did afterwards.

Through the years, one thing remained consistent: the company of another. Early on, it was his mother? All memories more than, say, X years ago became blurry. A figure, parental one by the feel of the memories, held him close, assured him that it was all over, nothing would harm him now. Once he graduated High School, it was Earl who stayed by his side. The first time, it was platonic. Second, romantic. Third, half. Not that there was anything wrong with any of his relations with Harlan, it was only an observation. 

When Carlos returned, he looked up to the man, relaxing as he watched him move. The latter hung his lab coat on the corner of the drawer which never quite lined up properly with the rest of the bearu. As he opened his mouth to ask Cecil's take on him staying home from the lab in the forthcoming days, he is surprised when his boyfriend chimes in. 

"Can we cuddle, Carlos? I mean, cuddle as in cuddle as if we're going to fall asleep. And by that I mean I probably am about to fall asleep, but I don't want to feel like I'm ignoring you on purpose or anything."

Giggles quietly erupt from Carlos as he turns and nods. "I'd love to, sweetie." 

Each of them undress, not in a sexual way, just down to their boxers, before they slip under the warmth of the quilts and the chill of the previously unoccupied sheets. Carlos curls onto his side first, facing the opposite side of the bed and fixing his hair so it wouldn't strangle himself or Cecil in their sleep. Cecil curls on his own side of the bed, extending his already long legs out to tangle with his partner's. 

That's how they end up asleep, far too early in the evening, but completely content with the situation and the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reading this has any suggestion on how to make the format a bit more normal (think how the SCP files are set up), please let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
